littlebigplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Wikite
All clear lil empty now but it will fill up again in due time ;). +1 awesome point for having most LittleBigPlanet Wiki Achievements. Inspiration. Yo Hey man, I'll start helping out on here. Nice Wiki :), I honestly don't know too much on the topic but, I will can supply any technical needs. (You can leave me messages here about LittleBigPlant stuff). --Imdill3 23:21, January 7, 2011 (UTC) $? Hey is water going be in LBP2 I kinda don't want to buy the DLC and then find out that I didn't need to. Hi Just Stopping By to Say Hi. Getting used to the site as it were. ?? What happened to the dlc Page.The One That Will Burn The World $?? Well are they going to have water in LBP2? Because I don't want to buy the Water DLC and then find out that I didn't have to. yushaw yushaw 03:01, January 10, 2011 (UTC) 03:01, January 10, 2011 (UTC) delete can u delete User MR Friend the one that isnt a templateMaster Ragnarok 03:09, January 10, 2011 (UTC) userboxes Do you like my new userboxes MasterRagnarok, The One That Will Burn The World. Like my new sig 05:05, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Question Hi wikite I have a question, do you think I have the stuff to be an admin. 06:47, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey wikite, how long did it take you to get all your badges? ~~Storm393~~ 05:21, March 7, 2011 !! Wkite it happened agian this user 195.93.21.8 has stuffed up my user page can u change it back to what it used to be,thanks 02:20, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Present . 23:10, January 16, 2011 (UTC) HI Come visit The Sackbot Colosseum, made by me. If you would like to join the User version leave a message on me a message on my talk page :) 03:46, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :( Sorry man just thought that I was adding the missing catacorys. 21:28, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I will make sure to read it I sorta know but I forgot. 00:32, January 23, 2011 (UTC) News post The tour of MM studios is news. It's in the "news" section of the official website, there's no reason for you to untag the news tag, please and thanks. RE: Sorry i forgot my signature, and it wasn't on the media molecule site, it was on the littlebigplanet site, in the news section. So please, check the actual link next time. NukaQuantum 01:22, January 24, 2011 (UTC) + The video is also completely about LittleBigPlanet, and every other gaming wikia posts videos of studio tours in their news section, I don't see any reason why this wiki should not do the same, considering there's barely any news posts on it anyways. Especially since this video is directly about the game. NukaQuantum 01:27, January 24, 2011 (UTC) 58SlugDrones! Question May I ask how does the edit toolbar have these Playstation buttons only in your site?--58SlugDrones! 03:14, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Alright, thanks.--58SlugDrones! 03:17, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Articles Hey, Wikite. I was checking out the articles over here and I have the feeling that they are not written very nicely. Alot of direct speech is used over indirect speech. This is not how a wiki goes. For example Daruma-san is written fine but it was written things like "at first the mini-game is hard but with a little practice you can beat it", this is completely unnecessary because any mini-game can be difficult but then gets easier with practice in any game, so that is why I removed it. Another thing is that in the Zola page, it is written at the start "You meet him in The Savannah..." instead, I believe it should be re-worded, probably something like "he is found in The Savannah" because "you" sounds pretty informal and unprofessional. I did not re-word Zola's page because I wanted to ask your permission.--58SlugDrones! 16:37, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks.--58SlugDrones! 04:18, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Bureaucrats? I am afraid that we do not have any bureaucrats in this site. This is unacceptable. There is no wiki without a bureaucrat. Not having a bureaucrat is a serious problem, we need someone that can technically make this place run smoothly. Though, this website is really small, atleast one bureaucrat needs to do the job. I have heard that two bureaucrats are inactive and did not do anything about this, unfortunately. They have just left the site without even being aware that without them there will be no bureaucrat. I contacted Wikia Staff to fix this problem. I apologize for doing this action without your permission but I really think this must be solved as soon as possible. I only asked the Staff to help, and most likely they might make someone a bureaucrat here. I believe that you deserve bureaucracy more than anyone else here. Well, I hope the Staff helps soon enough.--58SlugDrones! 05:15, February 7, 2011 (UTC) why did u delete the stuff that i did thsi afternoon Administrator Permissions Hey Wikite, I've recently discovered your articles on this LittleBigPlanet 2 Wikia, and I was wondering if I could become an administrator and join you in editing articles. If there are any certain requirements needed, then please inform me. I am ranked 12th/11th on this Wikia, and plan to expand upon that, and join you and other admins. If you do not consider this, then I appreciate your decision. However, if you do choose to recruit me, I will be full of joy and become 100% commited towards the LittleBigPlanet Wikia. Thank you. And I am proud to be apart of the LBP Wikia Community. ok thanks Ok, thanks! 07:26, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Rock on U rock man Why! Why does every good page i mk on this wiki get deleted (info on h4h, Lbp2 week one shirt, universe clan) Please reply Adamin Hello I would like to know how you can be admin Little Big Planet Wiki. Tezzla Cannon/Trolly Polly I know you probably won't trust an anon, but one of your administrators, Tezzla Cannon, is using multiple accounts. His other account is TrollyPolly. We have had a serious issue with this on another wiki which I would prefer not to name. He is in violation of the wikia rules, and he deserves to be banned. I would have asked one of your bureaucrats but judging by the fact that their last contributions were at least a year ago, I doubt they are very active on the wiki. On the wiki where we discovered this, he has constantly come back and vandalised us and our sister wikis horrendously using other accounts which he has created through the use of proxy websites. I don't expect you to reply, as I won't ever check this again, I just thought you should have the knowledge of the fact that one of your admins is a troll. I also know the people on this wiki were unaware of this fact seeing as a user tried to report TrollyPolly to Tezzla Cannon, which of course was not answered due to the fact that they are the same person. Anyway, I hope you see this and act accordingly. Thanks for your time. Affiliate Can we please become affiliated with NeverDead Wiki. Thank you.Paifu fan23 15:11, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hello,i want to add concept art to the Sack Person page.Can you give me an admin access to edit it or something. What are the rules here ? Hello Can i add concept art to the Sack Person page? Can you tell me the rules here? Score Boards and Cars I'm new at LBP and i just made a game. I made a racing game but i dont know where to get a score board, I also need better cars, please reply. 14:31, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I'm bored, so I guess I'll just check grammar and spelling. I like to do that... :) AppleDragon 21:26, November 29, 2011 (UTC)AppleDragon Regarding admins on this wiki. So, being new to this wiki, i'm not fully sure how active the admins here are. According to , your last edit was on November 11 of 2011, which would technically make you inactive, but according to , you last logged in was February 2 of 2012, which may show that you still keep eyes on the wiki. another thing is that both bureaucrats of the wiki have been inactive for over a year and a half, in that case I think a wiki adoption would be needed (probably by you) so we can instate powers and whatnot. I would really appreciate a response, and if I get none by my 200th edit here, i'm going to go ahead and adopt the wiki myself (not to sound rude, but we need what's best for the wiki). Smilular 03:19, February 13, 2012 (UTC) :Actually, scratch that, if I don't get a reply in one week's time, i'm going to try and adopt it. After going through some of the articles, I can clearly see this wiki needs pages to be deleted, images to be added and much more. Not bashing on the wiki, but the sooner we can get a reliable admin, the better. Smilular 03:34, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Re: Ok, so I get the idea of what you're saying, but would you be in favor of me adopting the wiki? Seeing as i'm a trusted user at a pretty large wiki (CoD) and an admin at a smaller wiki (Patapon), I think I could do pretty well here with the tools. Smilular 23:21, February 13, 2012 (UTC) how do i make articles? im new 'Ello, I'm back! I've just been wondering; how has the wiki been since my absence? I went inactive as an editor, but will hopefully be back whenever I can do a little edit or two! Sir_REX Strikes Back 23:45, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Vandal Ive noticed that the Paintinator page has suffered extreme vandalism. There is nothing left and I believe it should be undone. Vandal Ive noticed that the Paintinator page has suffered extreme vandalism. There is nothing left and I believe it should be undone. I hope you can answer this qustion. Have you ever had a glitch that made you look like you were wearing the creatinator if so please tell me how to get rid of it. Littlebigplanet PS Vita On the home page if you roll over games, LittleBigPlanet PS Vita isn't posted as one of the games. Can you please fix this. Thanks, Nelmamoohead (talk) 22:59, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Achievements I'm worried about this wiki have Badge farmers, on a different wiki (http://terraria.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Buggsy101) they disabled the badges because there were to many badge farmers. (I'm just putting this out there for you to know). Sorry if I'm wasting any of your time in any way. Buggsy101 (talk) 07:03, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Deletion Hey Wikite, could you please put this page http://littlebigplanet.wikia.com/wiki/The_butler up for deletion, it lacks so much stuff. Buggsy101 (talk) 07:49, September 16, 2014 (UTC) LBP3 is here! Hello, I came here looking for active Admin but I am not really finding any. With LBP3 launching today, we wanted to see if the Admins of the Little Big Planet community would be interested in letting us help spiff up the wiki a bit. We uploaded a new trailer that I think would be great on the main page. The content is fine, we are more interested in maybe helping with some visual changes. If you have any ideas you have thought about but were sure how go about them, or if they were possible, please toss them at me. I'm thinking the navigation could use some updating and maybe add some more features to the main page. I will be asking the other Admins as well. Any feedback would be appreciated. Pinkachu (talk) 21:55, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Adoption Hello, I am Nelmamoohead, one of the editors on this wiki. Recently, there has been a large amount of Inactivity on this wiki, so I applied for Adoption after postingthis blog. Please let me know your thoughts of the adoption. Thanks, Nelmamoohead (talk) 02:42, November 28, 2014 (UTC)